Operator assemblies, such as gate operators, are typically used for opening and closing of movable barriers, such as gates for selectively permitting access to a driveway or a walkway. Gate operators may use a system of linkage arms to pivot a hinged gate about its hinges and move the gate between open and closed positions.
Gate operators typically have a motor with an output shaft offset from the linkage or operating arms connected to the gates. However, offsetting the motor may require two different models of gate operators to be made, one for operating gates hinged on their left sides and another for operating gates hinged on their right sides. Providing two different models of gate operators, each designed for a specific hinge orientation of the gate, is disadvantageous in that it may increase the complexity and cost of producing the two different gate operators. Furthermore, having gate operators configured for solely right or left hand hinged gates limits the versatility of the operators.
Gates may come in a variety of different sizes, and may range from smaller gates for walkways, larger gates for single width driveways, and even larger gates for dual width driveways. Different gate sizes may require different gate operators, with each gate operator having a gearing ratio designed exclusively for the specific size or range or sizes of the gates. For example, a larger gate may require more torque than a smaller gate and thus a lower gearing ratio. A larger gate may also require slower opening by the gate operator due to the longer length thereof, in order to maintain a speed for the end of the gate opposite the hinged end comparable to a smaller gate. Producing different gate operators each having a different gearing ratio configured specifically for a particular size or range of gate sizes is disadvantageous due to the multiple different gate operators required. Furthermore, the versatility of the gate operator having a specific gear ratio for a specific gate is limited to use with that gate.
The linkage or arm components of a gate operator may have different formations thereon. For example, in a screw-type gate operator a thread may be provided at one end of an arm for engagement with a threaded screw. The thread may be integrally formed on the arm, or the thread may be attached separately. Attaching a separate thread to the arm can be disadvantageous because the thread may separate from the arm during repeated use. Thus, it is desirable to provide an operator assembly having components securely held together.
Gate operators are typically configured to be electronically activated. For example, the gate operator may be wired to a control, or may receive radio or remote control signals for activation thereof. Occassionally, however, a user may wish to open the gate manually, i.e., without the operation of the motor. Manually opening of the gate can be disadvantageous because the motor may be coupled to the arm or linkage, and movement of the arm or linkage may harm the motor. In addition, the motor may restrict the ease at which the gate can be manually shifted. Thus, it is desirable to provide an operator that is adapted to permit either manual or automated operation.